Even If It's Just For Now
is the two hundred and eighteenth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Opening Tag Line: In those days, the miracles learned the ways of the world together. The twins openly taunt Teiko, claiming they’ll definitely defeat Aomine who is daring to return. Akashi immediately offers them a warning—it would be best if they focused their attention entirely on defense and stopped thinking it will be easy for them to earn fouls now. When the game starts, Kuroko plays well. Midorima speaks to him; he states Kuroko has gotten the hang of it again, and he questions if anything happened with Aomine. Kuroko replies that that didn’t happen, but he has decided to worry about the details later. Midorima smiles and responds that Kuroko sounds like himself again. One of the twins decides to challenge Aomine in a one-on-one. Aomine accepts his challenge, but he warns the boy that he won’t be able to defeat him this time. Flashback: During the break, Momoi informs everyone that the twins practiced Akido until the 6th grade; they were known as the “Genius Brothers”. Kouzou Shirogane instructs Aomine to face them in a one-on-one. Furthermore, this time he should use three fakes; this will definitely annihilate them. On the court, Aomine tells the boy the only one who can defeat him is he himself. Getting past him, Aomine scores. By the end of the third quarter, Teiko is leading 53-39. Before the fourth quarter begins, Aomine is benched, and Kise reenters the game. Aomine tells Kise not to mess up, and Kise assures him he knows. Exceedingly frustrated by their impending defeat, they had hoped to defeat Aomine by making him earn five fouls. Observing their behavior, Shirogane thinks that he would never leave Aomine out so he could be forcefully ejected from the game. Assessing the situation, Akashi tells everyone not to let their guards down until the very end. Nevertheless, Murasakibara states that in eight minutes he’ll be able to eat his snacks. Adjusting his glasses, Midorima scolds Murasakibara, stating Akashi just told him not to let his guard down. Focused, Teiko works together to win the championship 81-51. Murasakibara then states he’s going to eat now, and he asks Midorima if he wants any snacks too. Midorima replies affirmatively, surprising Murasakibara. From the bench, Aomine silently watches his teammates celebrating. Nijimura lightly tousles his hair and states Aomine can be honest with himself and join everyone—this victory is all thanks to him. Aomine then joins the others, and they celebrate together. After the summer, the third years gracefully retire. Sanada and Kouzou Shirogane talk in the coach’s office. Sanada believes that Teiko’s team will be fine as long as they have Coach Shirogane and the Generation of Miracles. However, Shirogane replies that he’s worried—unlike normal player, the Generation of Miracles will need even more support from now on. He then suddenly collapses and falls to the floor, shocking Sanada. End Tag Line: If one were to compare them to gears, up until now, while they were still interlocked, they still believed they could fix thinks even if one gear had cracked. From there on out, the gears began to spin out of control. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Teikō Junior High vs Kamata West Junior High Techniques used *Daiki Aomine's Agility and Speed *Satsuki Momoi's Data Gathering Trivia *Teiko’s showdown against the twins is not in the anime. Navigation